Green Lantern (TJLMS)
History Green Lantern Origin Born to parents Martin Jordan and his wife Jessica Jordan and is second oldest of 3 sons: James Jordan and Jack Jordan in the west coast city of Coast City, USA. Hal had a very close relationship with his father Martin, admiring him greatly wantning to become a pilot just like him. When Hal was 12, his father who worked as a test pilot for Carl Ferris and his company Ferris Aircraft and was testing an expermintal plane to which Martin took Hal and the rest of the family along with him to watch him fly. When the plane began to lose control, Martin steered the jet away from the crowds of people watching where Hal and the rest of family were watching from and onto the runway before ejecting but not in enough time scarring Hal for the rest of his life. Failures in Life Hal grew up and joined the US Air Force but was kicked out and got a job at Ferris Aircraft as a test pilot, the same job his father Martin had. Later in life after bedding a girl he met the night before, Hal woke up to find his alarm ringing out and realised he was late for a test flight. He quickly got dressed as the girl awoke and told her that there was "water in the tap". He drove to Ferris Aircraft Headquarters as fast as he could and into the changing rooms to change where he ran into boss Carol. Caro berated Hal for being late and his lack of profesionalism for the test flight, which is important to Ferris Aircraft's future. Hal and Carol get suited up into their F-35's ready for the test flight again the Sabre U-CAVs lflown by pilots on the ground. The U-CAV's had to get target lock and hyperthetically destroy the jet's Hal and Carol were flying. The U-CAV's quickly follow and Carol struggles to beat her opponent before she is taken out as well by Hal flying high and using her as bait. Hal realises that the U-CAV's are pretty good but only follow set perameters and takes his plane into a coffin corner, so it stalls. The 2 U-CAVs follows and begin to stall and fall to Earth until all 2 have crashed but by now Hal is unconcious. He eventually regained consciousness and ejected as the jet continued to fall and exploded into the ground. Hal was later berated for his antics by boss Carl Ferris and also Carol and for losing a jet worth millions of dollars as well as blowing the military contract the company was relying on and was banned from flying for the company and was told to think about his life and how stupid he was. Hal went to his mother's house to celebrate his nephew Jason Jordan's birthday where his test flight was on the news watched by his brothers Jack and James who told him to think about what his actions could do to the family. He then went upstairs to give his nephew Jason his present. As he went to leave, he bathed in a green bubble and shot into the air and above Coast City at high velocity landing near the old pier. Recieving The Ring As he got up and look he discovered an Alien Ship and as he got closer, saw the purple alien pilot inside who appeared to be injured. Hal unfazed ran over and helped the alien out of his crashed ship and laid him on the ground and lent over him amazed at what he was experiencing. The alien then spoke to Hal in perfect English asking for his name. Hal gave the alien his name and the alien revealed himself as "Abin Sur" and the ring chose him and that he must become one like him, a member of the Green Lantern Corps and to protect the universe. Abin took off his ring and handed it over Hal telling him to go inside the ship and to get the Green Lantern Power Battery and speak the Oath before he passed away. Hal trying to take it all in, rang Tom telling him to come and pick him up in the pick up and then buried Abin next to his ship. As Tom came amazed at the alien ship and Hal's story about the ring and Lantern, they heard the sound of Helicopter's which soon flew overhead. Tom and Hal ran for it to Tom's truck and drove away fast with the ring and lantern. Hal began telling Tom what Abin Sur told him to which Tom remarked that those characteristics aren't Hal Jordan. Taking the Ring and Lantern home, Hal tried to access its power reciting numerous Oaths with the Lantern doing nothing. He accidentally activates it and the Green Lantern Oath is pulled from within Hal. Carol is then banging on the door and Hal answers refusing Carol entry instead offering to go for a drink. Hal apologizes for blowing the contract and also for being irresponsible and shares a tender dance with Carol. When she questions him about why he froze in the air with his jet perfectly fine, he over reacts and leaves through the door to go to his car. He is jumped by Bob and 2 other employees who had been released by Ferris and beat him up. Hal uses the ring to create a giant fist and knocks all 3 out with a single blow. The ring then activates and again creates a green aura around Hal and sends him flying into the air at high speed out of Earth's atmosphere and through a portal to Oa. Waking up, he has a green skin uniform similar to Abin Sur's and a mask. He is then welcomed by Tomar-Re who introduces himself and elaborates on the importance and origin of the Green Lanterns. Hal then takes his first flight and fly to the Great Hall where Thaal Sinestro is giving a speech on the threat that lurks in space, Parallax and on the death of Abin Sur. Tomar then takes Hal to the Training Levels and introduces him to constructs before introducing Kilowog, his chief trainer. Kilowog brutally trains Hal using constructs and teaching him how close he can fly to a sun in space. Sinestro arrives and takes over the training telling Hal that he won't accept weak links in the Corps and easily defeats Hal in combat before leaving disgusted telling Hal he is not worthy of Abin Sur's ring. Hal says Sinestro is right and leaves for Earth. Hal is then invited to a Ferris Aircraft party to celebrate them getting the contract thanks to Carol's persuasion. When Sen. Robert Hammond's helicopter malfunctions and crashes, Hal uses the ring and turns into Green Lantern and saves the helicopter creating a car to pick the car up and a platform drive it to safety whilst also saving Carol from a falling sign. He ensures Carol is ok and then flies away. Tom then arrives at his apartment wanting to know everything. Hal shows him changing into costume impressing Tom who says that he is a super-hero and they always get the girl. Hal then goes to Carol's office where he puts on a voice to try and disguise himself but Carol sees straight through it and recognizes him as Hal. He then explains to her what has happened to him and about the Green Lanterns. Battle with Hammond and Parallax In his apartment, Hal is then alerted by the ring to a danger somewhere. Following the rings instructions, it brings him to a secret secure underground facility where a now heavily mutated Hector Hammond has been captured and then attacked his father and Amanda Waller. Hal crashes in and tackles Hector before Hector uses his Telekinesis to fly objects at Hal who does his best to doge and knock them away but is eventually hit and sent flying backwards. Hector then approaches Hal but is knocked down also and the two lay side by side. Hector uses his telekinesis to keep Hal down and then touches him accessing his memories and sees that the alien gave Hal the ring, blaming him for his mutation. Hector then kills his father by burning him alive infront of Hal who can do nothing. Hal fights the telekinesis and uses his ring to touch Hector and access his memories seeing that Parallax is on his to Earth before blasting Hector away before he escapes. Hal returns to his apartment even more confident he is wrong to be and calls Carol and Tom over. He tells them of the coming of Parallax and that Hector is infected by Parallax. Carol tries to get through to Hal asking why he always runs away from his problems with Hal finally admitting that he got scared. Carol tells him that he needs to stop trying to be a fearless warrior like his father because his father would've also got scared, just not let Hal know about it, telling him that the ring chose him because he is courages and can overcome his fears. Inspired, Hal returns to Oa and interrupts a meeting between the Guardians and Sinestro who have just given him a Yellow Power Ring to fight Sinestro. Hal says that they can't use the ring as he has seen what the Yellow Light does to a person and corrupts them. He asks that they fight alongside him and save his planet. The Guardians tell him that he must face Parallax alone, disappointed Hal returns to Earth but inspiring Sinestro to defy the Guardians. Hal returns to Earth and is notified by the ring of danger which he follows to Ferris where inside a hangar Hector has kidnapped Carol and is threatening to inject her with his Parallax infected blood. Hector tells Hal that he has loved Carol all his life and always been jealous of Hal. Hal pleads with Hector and offers him his ring in exchange for Carol's life. Hector agrees and takes the ring as Hal runs and catches a falling Carol. Hector tests the ring blasting a hole in a wall before turning it on Hal where the blast stops in mid air, Hal revealing to Hector that he lied and that the ring only works for him and sends it back at Hector knocking him backwards. Parallax then crashes into the hangar as Hal and Carol take cover, it sucks the soul of Hector as Hal runs to Hector's corpse to retrieve his ring he is caught by Parallax who begins sucking his soul away, but Hal's willpower is strong. Carol uses one of the sabres in the hangar to fire missiles at Parallax before getting Hal's ring and throwing it him before they escape. Putting Carol safe from downtown Coast City, Hal returns to battle Parallax catching a blast and firing it back at him before exploding a gas truck on him. Parallax then corners Hal and pins him down with Hal holding a bubble around him telling him he can smell Hal's fear. Hal though is defiant and recites the Green Lantern Oath before forcing Parallax back and upwards before flying into Parallax's body and using a fan construct to force him up and away from Earth before heading Parallax into space. Hal then uses his experience from his training and heads towards the Sun where he plans to burn Parallax. Holding himself in front of the sun, Hal waits until Parallax is in the sun's gravitational pull before making 2 jet constructs to flying him away as Parallax falls into the sun. Parallax fights the pull however and Hal releases his constructs to make a giant fist and knocks Parallax into the and burns away destroyed forever. Hal faints and falls toward the sun before he is caught by Sinestro, Kilowog and Tomar-Re who save him before congratulating him. They return to Oa where in front of the entire Corps in the Great Hall, Hal is honoured for his bravey and willpower and finally considered a worthy successor to Abin Sur. He returns to Earth and to Carol's office where he tells her that as a Green Lantern he is going to have to travel and go away sometimes but he will never be gone forever. He then flies out and away from Earth to protect sector 2814. Green Lantern 2: Rise of the Enites Many years later, he had fought againest no many enemies. He had also searched for Sinestro for 12 years but to no sucess. He hears a procephy that fortells a battle coming soon. He watches as the Sinestro Corps attack Oa. Chosen to defeat Sinestro and stop the rise of the Enites, he learns about his enemies. On one of the Moons of Krypton, Hal and the Lanterns attack Sinestro's forces.Some of them kill Sinestro’s men, but in the battle… Hal breaks his leg, his back, and his ribs. The Guardians and the Lanterns are unable to do anything about it due to them attempting to prepare for the rise of the entines. Hal returns to Earth and goes into Exile. To have someone take his place, he has the ring find John Stewart. Hal teaches John how to use the ring, and 2 months later…. John takes the ring and becomes an official Green Lantern. He travels to fight Sinestro and stop him. The Enites rise, and Ion gives his powers to Hal, making him the Great One, the Destined and most Powerful Lantern. He thought againest the Butcher, Paralaxx, and Ophidian. He killed Sinestro, and saved the Earth. However, the battle of the enites was only the beginning of a dark battle. Justice League Powers and Abilities Powers Psychologically, Hal is one of the strongest beings in the universe which is why he was chosen as the first human Green Lantern, having an "Indominatable Will". When commanding a Green Lantern Power Ring, Hal is superemely powerful, being able to hold his own against Parallax. Also, being from Earth where there is a massive culture compared to other planets, Hal's imagination also allows him to create contructs other Aliens cannot. The Power Ring enables Hal to create a Green Aura that surrounds his body and transforms his clothing into Green Lantern attire. It also enables Hal to create any construct that he can imagine, fly and enter hyperspace and also create almost impenetrable force fields. Below is a List of Contructs Hal has Created Using The Ring: *'Green Aura' *'Giant Fist' *'Ring Blast' *'Minigun' *'Sword' *'Missiles' *'Chainsaw' *'Dune Buggy' *'Fighter Jet' *'Flamethrower' *'Giant Spring' *'Shield' *'Green Necklace ' *'Catapult' *'Pool of Water' Abilities *Able to create various shapes and objects at will with the power of his ring *Able to change the sound of his voice to further disguise his identity to others, though this was not succesful in the case of Carol Ferris Strength *Hal's strength greatly varies on the amount of "will power" he focuses *He was able to gather enough of his own will power to form enough strength to successfully repel Parallax's attacks Weakness *'Emotional Spectrum' *'Ring Charge' Hal's main weakness is when he not in posession of his ring, meaning he is just as vulnerable to physical attacks as every other human. When in posession of the ring though, few things are able to stop the green energy released from his ring. Other energies from the emotional spectrum can effect Hal's ring and can nullify it, such as the colour Yellow which is the green energy of willpower has no effect against, unless in large amounts. Another weakness is that Hal's ring has to be charged by using a Green Lantern Power Battery otherwise the ring will lose its charge and will be rendered useless when out of energy. Appearance Hal is a normal looking male human standing at over 6 feet and of a good muscle build. He has brown eyes and brown hair that is normally styled up and normally wears pretty basic clothes such as vests and plain t-shirts along with his father's brown bomber jacket with a pair of jeans. Whilst on his job as a test pilot, Hal wears a grey jump suit and a pilot's helmet with a built in radio. Since becoming a Green Lantern, Hal is always seen wearing his Green Lantern Power Ring on his right hand on his middle finger and can instantly change his clothing to project his Green Lantern Uniform over his clothes. His Green Lantern attire is a skin tight projection from the ring. It consists of a glowing Green Lantern Corps emblem on his chest with a green torso, forearms and boots with black sections seperating each of the parts of the body. He also has a Green domino face mask on when as Green Lantern to conceal his identity which turns his eyes stark white with a transparent look around his pupils. Personality The personality of Hal Jordan is something that has drastically changed numerous times over the course of his life. When he was young, his only idol was his father Martin who kept Hal grounded in reality and put strong principles into Hal. When Martin died in a test flight witnessed by Hal, it scarred Hal both mentally resulting in a somewhat rebellious personality making him become a selfish, arrogant person and a womanizing show off, to the frustration of the only person Hal has ever loved, Carol Ferris. He maintained this personality since his father's death until a life changing event occured in mid 2011 when Hal was chosen by the Green Lantern Power Ring of Abin Sur to join the Green Lantern Corps. Hal witnessed the crashing of Sur's ship and was told minor details of the Corps and its duty as defenders of the universe. Hal was intially unsure of the ring and it's power until he witnessed it for the first time in a fight again 3 U-CAV pilots who he angered earlier by ruining their test again Hal. Hal decided to test the full power of the ring and didn't fully respect its power until he went to Oa, home of the Green Lanterns and was officially inducted into their ranks after proving himself to the other Lanterns. Hal's personality seemed to have settled down into a much more grounded one but still maintains some variants of his old selfish, arrogant personality. Notes *In the live-action film adaptation of this movie Hal is the only Green Lantern that actually covers his eyes with with a mask as opposed to all of the other Green Lantern's seen in the movie Trivia *Hal is 30 in Green Lantern. He was 12 when his father died and is set 18 years after. *Hal is 42 in Green Lantern 2. Category:Green Lantern Category:Justice League